The Promised Son
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story is a crossover between Terminator Genesis and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The plot deals with John's resurrection.
1. Repetition

Date: Friday 4-10-2009

Place: Zeira Corp-The Basement

John (standing in the time bubble): He's got her chip, he's got her

Sarah (stepping out of the bubble): John, we can't ...

John (pleading): MOM..

Sarah: I'll stop it

(The time portal containing John and Catherine Weaver disappears. Sarah (Lena Headey) fades to black before John's eyes. She is left behind in a world where he doesn't exist. Pops (Arnold Schwarzenegger) becomes Sarah's protector. They work together to destroy Skynet before it is born. Kyle Reese soon joins their team. The rest is history.)


	2. A Season For Grace and Remembrance

Sarah's p.o.v. (Emilia Clarke)

Carried away by the wind

Hold on tightly to your beautiful mind

A season for grace and remembrance

Saturation

Embracing loss

A different kind of solace

Secrets from underground

One bittersweet merry go round

Needless crackling sound

Endless bewilderment

X marks the spot where I was delivered from every past old wound

The joy and hope that I have right now, I will take it with me into tomorrow

I miss you although I know we can't grow on this planet together

Midway, that's where we will reconnect until kingdom come

Even if you are nothing but a memory, I won't neglect our history


	3. Now and Again

Kyle's p.o.v. (Jai Courtney)

The undisclosed chapter

Hydrangeas in your hair

Echoes of your swansong

An awkward silence between us

Dwindling passion and devotion

Disaster on the horizon

A long and drawn out unexplainable why

Wandering elsewhere, you are not here with me anymore

Now and again, you speak to the atmosphere in whispers

Our time together was a big mistake or just an answer to prayer?

Tie a tight knot around my heart and then taste my tears

Happily ever after

Even in your absence, I must carry and dream on

Road maps lead me all over the place

Even in your absence, I love and trust my heavenly father


	4. Graceful Period

Pop's p.o.v. (Arnold)

The last joyride

Hello from the other side

Early morning mourning grace

Rain from heaven

Ideas yet to be conceived and born

Dance around in my mind

Everpresent constant companion of mine

My voice of reason

Important significant source of strength

Silent concrete angel

Eroding into the sea, hallelujah, ave maria


	5. Even if

**Place: A Hotel**

Action: (Pops (Arnold Schwarzenegger), Sarah's father and body guard) stands outside the hotel room waiting for Sarah (Emilia Clarke) and Kyle (Jai Courtney) to doing finish their "business".

Sarah (still fully dressed, she walks out of the bedroom disappointed): I couldn't sleep with Reese. All we did was talk. I am sorry for keeping you waiting.

Pops (shocked): What?! Why?!

Kyle: Sarah prefers talking over making love

Pops: You and Sarah are suppose to mate. Its your destiny.

Kyle: I still have hope

Sarah: John is dead. It way too soon for that kind of stuff. Even if I had gotten pregnant, I wouldn't last long.

Kyle: I wonder if it is possible for John to be reborn

Pops: John's rebirth, that's an interesting concept

Sarah (choked up): John is dead. He is never coming back to us. If he didn't turn to the dark side, he would've still been here. I hate skynet and his manufacturing companies.

Kyle: I guess we will never know what could've been then

Sarah (hungry): I am hungry. Lets go to I Hop.

 **Place: I HOP**

Action: Sarah, Kyle, and Pops enjoy a lovely breakfast. Sarah's best friend, Angela Chase (Claire Danes) is their waitress.

Angela (offers Sarah orange juice and a plate of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes): Here is your meal, Sarah

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Angela (gives Kyle and Pops their meals): Here are your meals, boys

Kyle and Pops (digging into their meals): Thanks

Angela: Sarah, how has life been treating you?

Sarah: Life has been an adventure for me

Angela: Its so strange to see you without John

Sarah (choked up): John is elsewhere at the moment

Angela: Please send John my love

Sarah (changing the subject): Whats the recent update with you and Jordan?

Angela (shows off her ring): We are getting married

Sarah: I wish I could be as happy as you

Angela (walking away from the table to attend to another customer): Goodluck with all your endeavors

Sarah (to Pops and Kyle): John gave my life a purpose. Who knew he pass away and leave me alone for good?

Kyle: Whats next for us?

Sarah: I had always wanted to go to college

Kyle: Education is important

Pops: Whatever happened to the mating?

Sarah: There is still hope for Reese and me

Action: Unnoticeable, John Connor (Jason Walker) stands outside of the building. He discusses the future with his lovely female companion, Cameron (Summer Glau).


	6. Love's Reawakening

**Month: June**

 **Place: An apartment-a bedroom**

Sarah (Emilia Clarke): I am free

Kyle ((Jai Courtney) fondling Sarah): You graduated from college. How about we take our relationship to the next level?

Sarah ((Emilia Clarke) resisting Kyle's touch): I fear history may repeat itself. Even if I tried, I can't.

Kyle: You can't do what?!

Sarah (choked up): I fear I can't resurrect John or have another baby in his absence

Kyle: Magical things can happen if we don't give up hope

Pops ((Arnold) walks in on Kyle and Sarah): It is your destiny to mate. Have you started to procreate yet?

Sarah: We were working on it until you distracted us

Pops (leaving the room): I am sorry

Kyle: We forgive you, pops

(Kyle continues to seduce Sarah until she gives into him. They experience the greatest "thrill" of their lives.)

 **Time Period: July (one month later)**

Situation: Sarah has the "flu". Sarah realizes she is "late" soon enough. She is at home (the apartment) with Pops while Kyle is out running errands.

Scene: The bathroom

Pops (catches Sarah vomiting in the toilet): You are pregnant?!

Sarah (coughing): No. I have the flu.

Pops: You have been sick for over a month

Sarah (checking her calendar): I am late!

Pops: Late for what?

Sarah: My period

Pops: So what?

Sarah (in a hurry to wash up and get dressed): I must buy a pregnancy test before Kyle comes back

Pops: I will go with you to the store

Sarah: No. I need alone time.

Place: Walgreens

Sarah (wearing black sunglasses, she gives a pregnancy test box to the cashier): I want to buy this item

The Cashier (suspicious): You are too young to be a mother

Sarah (annoyed): Just ring up the item!

(The cashier rings up the item and gives Sarah cash back. Luckily, Sarah returns home and takes the test before Kyle comes home. Her test results are positive. She is indeed pregnant with a baby whom she assumes to be John. Pops is excited about becoming a grandfather. Sarah presents the actual test to Kyle as a wrapped up gift. Kyle is happy beyond words. Their joy doesn't last long because the pregnancy turns out to be nonviable (aka a miscarriage). From then on, they experience fertility issues. Sarah wants a baby so much that she prays at church everyday.)


	7. I Would Die For That

Song: I Would Die For That By Kellie Coffey

 _Jenny was my best friend went away one summer came back with a secret she just couldn't keep a child inside her was just too much for her so she cried herself to sleep and she made a decision some find hard to accept too young to know that one day she might live to regret_

Sarah: A deep longing, something that I can never have arises to the surface. A baby's face reappears in my dreams. Not again, false hope! You are oblivious to my obvious bareness. We attempt to try again.

 _But I would die for that just to have one more chance to hold in my hands all that she had I would die for that_

Kyle: Relief comes in brief waves for us. Grief threatens to steal our future though. We would sacrifice anything just in order to nurture a baby. We attempt to accomplish the impossible. Nevertheless, we learn to cherish each other.

 _I've been given so much a husband that I love so why do I feel incomplete? With every test and check up, we're told not to give up, he wonders if its him and I wonder if its me all I want is a family like everyone else I see and I won't understand it if its not meant to be_

Sarah: Such sweet fragile innocence, unplanned for surprise. Cake by the ocean, holding out for another nine months. One brainless unicorn, one unborn baby signals distress and possibly abortion. Eerie bad news, life in the dangerous fast lane, love hanging on a cross. Impending bloody sacrifice, fierce fearless passion, echoes of a higher purpose.

 _Cause I would die for that just to have one chance to hold in my arms all that they have I would die for that_

Kyle: Floating on cloud nine, love does exist after all. Our lives begin to unfold like a storybook. An enchanted forest, this colorful beautiful tapestry, this cry of great travail and accomplishment. I believe everything will turn out to be fine. Take good care of yourself. Unique special valentine of mine, divine immortal being, eternal lifeline.

 _And I want to know what it is like to bring a dream to life for that kind of love what I'd give up I would die for that_

Sarah: I stare from the bottom up. Is there any room left for me in your heart? The gift of time is not a full guarantee. Our tiny miracle experiences a little scare. We share the weight of the world.

 _Sometimes its hard to conceive with all that I've got and all I've achieved what I want most before my time is gone is to hear the words, "I love you, mom"_

Kyle: Underdeveloped, you are a mere memory. My heart aches at the thought of you, baby. If you had a purpose then you would have lived to tell the rest of your story. Partially whole and complete, I will never understand why you became a concrete angel.

 _I would die for that just to have one a chance to hold in my hands what so many have, I would die for that and I want to know what it is like to bring a dream to life how I would love what some give up, I would die, I would die for that_


	8. An Inevitable Drifting Ship

Sarah's p.o.v

Precious fragility

Rare gold

Endless true love

Companionship

Inevitable drifting ship

One unobtainable nine month miracle

Unachievable lifelong dream

Scarcely dark fantasy

Precious fragility

Elegant simplicity

Candy cotton clouds

Ideas yet to be conceived and born

A bunch of restart and refresh buttons

Life's teachable laughable moments

Oceans of numerous possibilities

Victories yet to be won

Enormous mountains standing in my way


	9. My Pain and Sorrow

Kyle's p.o.v

Depression greets me at the front door. Sarah's screams drive a sword through my heart. They are as loud as ambulance sirens. I run upstairs where even more

heartbreak awaits me. My bedroom resembles a hospital more than paradise. Clutching her stomach, my distraught wife tosses and turns in bed. "Sarah is experiencing a

miscarriage" solemn, Pops explains showing me the bloody sheets. I lay down beside Sarah and hold her close until the cramps pass over. Feeling the need to urinate, Sarah

abruptly leaves my presence. She disposes our baby's remains by which are blood clots into the toilet. Tears and hugs make up for loss of words exchanged between us. We

fear we may never have children.


	10. The Baby Time Traveler

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Scenario: While taking a shower, Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) experiences  
a miscarriage

Sarah (bending over in pain): Ouch!

Kyle ((Jai Courtney) walking into the bathroom): Honey, are you okay?

Sarah (bleeding heavily, she leans against the wall): Something is wrong

Kyle (wrapping a towel around Sarah): Lets go to the hospital

Sarah (feeling pressure down below, her body grows tense): There's no time

Kyle (frightened): What is happening now?

Sarah (preparing herself mentally, emotionally, and physically to give birth): I must deliver the fetus or whatever remains of it

Pops (entering the bathroom): I heard a lot of commotion in here

Kyle (choked up): Sarah has experienced a miscarriage

Pops (somewhat sad): I was looking forward to being a grandpa

Sarah (having severe cramps and contractions, she begins squatting): Its coming!

(Kyle and Pops provide support for Sarah as she delivers the dead fetus. They put the nameless dead fetus in a shoebox. They bury the shoebox in the backyard.)

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

Place: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah ((Lena Headey) holding a pregnancy test): The test is negative again

Kyle ((Jonathan Jackson) a little emotional): I was looking forward to being a father

Pops (anxiously, standing out in the hallway): What were the test results?

Sarah (choked up): We are not having a baby

Pops: Keep on trying

Sarah (crying): We will never have a baby. It's all my fault.

Kyle (embracing Sarah): I love you. We will have a baby someday.

Sarah: Is it possible for our miracle baby to be a time traveler?

Kyle (laughing): Maybe


	11. Blue Pink Horizons

**Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Year: 1982**

Action: Unnoticeably, a seventeen year old Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) stands on a riverbank. She witnesses several baptisms. One baptism in particular, James Ellison's baptism intrigues her. Unashamed, James praises the lord even in his young age. Sarah wonders if she can be as happy and free as him. James introduces himself to Sarah after the ceremony. He invites her to attend a service at his church. Sarah hops back and forth between heaven and hell.

* * *

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

Place: The Los Angeles Police Department

Sarah Connor ((Emilia Clarke) storms into James Ellison's office): James

James Ellison ((Richard T. Jones) stares up from his paperwork): Sarah Connor

Sarah: How did you know it was really me?

James: You look the same when we first met as teenagers. I recall we were close best friends then.

Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke): I wanted to say thank you

James (quickly closes his door): You are not supposed to be here. I am shocked that you made it pass security.

Sarah Connor: I am not wanted for Myles Dyson's murder in this timeline. Nobody recognizes me as a matter of fact. Things have changed.

James: How so?

Sarah: Its complicated

James: Have you killed anyone?

Sarah: No, not yet

James: Who else is with you?

Sarah: Kyle and Pops are with me

James: Kyle Reese is dead. How can Kyle still be alive? Who is Pops?

Sarah: Traveling through time resurrected Kyle. Pops is a cyborg that happens to be my adoptive father. Who else did you thought I meant?

James: I assumed you were with John, Cameron, and Derek

Sarah (confused): John? Cameron? Derek?

James: Anyway, why are you thanking me?

Sarah: I wanted to thank you for being a great ally

James: In this current timeline, our relationship status is still up in the air. Sometimes you can't trust me.

Sarah: I am different now. Lets start over.

James (puts a pink rubber band around Sarah's wrist): Happy Pink October

Sarah: Pink October?!

James: October is Breast Cancer awareness month

Sarah (choked up): I died from breast cancer in a different timeline

James (sympathetic): I admire your strength

Sarah: I am supposed to visit the doctor for a different reason

James (in a jokingly way): You are struggling to have a baby

(Livid, Sarah leaves James' office without saying a word. James realizes he touched on a very sensitive topic for her.)

Place: The Doctor's Office

Scenario: A check up

The doctor (reading lab results): You are not pregnant

Sarah ((Emilia Clarke) heartbroken): I don't understand what I am doing wrong?

The doctor: You are barren, that's the issue

Kyle ((Jai Courtney) fighting back tears): Is there any helpful tips that you can offer?

The doctor: You can try adoption or surrogacy. Even if you attempt to get pregnant, the pregnancy won't last long.

(Sobbing, Sarah exits the doctor's office. Kyle chases her into the parking lot. He convinces her that they will have a baby (John) someday.)

* * *

 **Time Period: A Fantasy-A Possible Reality**

 **Month: June**

Place: The Hospital Parking Lot

Sarah ((Emilia Clarke) struggles to get out of the car): Ouch!

Kyle ((Jai Courtney) rushes over to Sarah's side of the car): What is the matter?

Sarah (places a hand over her slightly vincible small baby bump): I felt a tiny fluttering sensation in my stomach

Kyle (helps Sarah out of the car): Did you feel the fetus move?

Sarah: Yes

Pops (Arnold): You are not showing that much. How can you feel movement so soon?

Sarah: Its magic

Scene: The doctor's office

Action: Pops guards the doorway while Kyle and Sarah talk to the doctor. A ghost, a full grown John Connor (Thomas Dekker) walks pass him.

Doctor: Lets see how the fetus is doing

Sarah (lifts up her shirt): OK

Doctor (examining Sarah's stomach): You have a very small bump

Kyle: How is the fetus doing?

Doctor (checking the fetal heartbeat): The heartbeat sounds good

Sarah (relieved): That's great

Doctor (shows Sarah and Kyle a picture of the growing fetus): This is your baby

Kyle: Wow!

Sarah: Amazing!

Doctor (glancing at a calendar): Your baby's due date is sometime in February, perhaps the 28th.

 **Month: February**

Scenario: Kyle, Pops, and Sarah (nine months pregnant) are stuck in a barren strange desolated land (Central America). They are sitting by a bonfire planning out their next move.

Sarah (soaking wet, she feels sensation down below): My water just broke!

Kyle (shocked): OH MY GOD

Pops: My grandson is on his way

Sarah (looks around for a warm comfortable place): I need shelter asap

Pops: I see a cave in the distance

Kyle (gathers Sarah up in his arms): Come on, lets go to the cave

Sarah (in between contractions): Ok

Scene: The Cave

Scenario: Pops guards the cave while Kyle helps Sarah through the birthing process

Sarah (resting in a bed of hay): Our situation reminds me of Jesus' birth. He was born in a stable.

Kyle (pulls Sarah's dress up to her knees): I never knew you believed in Jesus

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Jesus has saved my life. I pray he may make John's entrance into the world easy and smooth.

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's big swollen stomach): Is time yet?

Sarah (bearing down really hard, she begins pushing): Yes. I can feel him moving the birth canal. Tell me a dirty funny joke.

Action: Kyle tells Sarah a dirty funny joke, but that doesn't keep her mind off the pain. Sarah struggles to bring forth their son. Her loud screams break the hearts of Kyle and Pops like glass. Kyle and her try several different positions to help John move further down the birth canal. Eventually, John who weighs nine pounds leaves the womb. Kyle, Sarah, and Pops take great delight in him.


	12. Empathic Sympathy

Kyle's p.o.v

No words, just one look of great concern

is enough to let you know that I care.

I got you, how many times do I need

to say it or show it? Don't worry or feel sorry for

anything that is not your fault. Break open the

vault, your heart and allow me completely inside.

I want to catch the next tide with you.


	13. Super Big and Glowing, but still Worried

Situation: Sarah is heavily pregnant with John

Sarah's p.o.v

I am super big and glowing, but still worried. You kiss and bless the child inside my stomach.

We trade in our sorrow for a much brighter better tomorrow.


	14. Stuck in a transverse position

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Date: 2-28-1984/202-

Situation: John's birth

Sarah's p.o.v (Emilia Clarke)

My tears, screams, and bloodshed worry Kyle and Pops. Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it

in my bones that are quickly growing tired from all the pushing. I want a cesarean section, but the

doctor says it is too late for that. The baby who is stuck in a transverse position has begun

descending down. I must get him out asap. Unable to cope much longer, my body surrenders its

burden into God's hands. Exhausted, I collapse back on my pillow. People assume I am taking a

nap. They can't revive me for I am dead.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality- Kyle is a single dad. Kyle and Pops prepare John (13) for the great war.

Kyle's p.o.v

Stuck in a transverse position, a swift role reversal. My life in slow motion, an ongoing transition,

these hard times. Getting used to your absence, I am overcome with great emotion. I am grateful

for the brief time that we spent together.


	15. Roll Away The Stone

Sarah's p.o.v

Roll away the stone

because I want to breathe.

I am done with playing the victim.

In a world where optimism clashes

with pessimism and skepticism on a

daily basis, I am never alone. Roll away

the stone because I want to feel again.

Full of grace, dawn's first early downpour

has such a strong pull on me.


	16. One Big Surprise

**Time Period: Many Years Later**

Place: A church sanctuary

Kyle Reese ((Jonathan Jackson) catches Sarah (Lena Headey) praying): There you again with praying for a baby

Sarah ((Lena Headey) startled): Reese!

Kyle Reese: If God loved us then he would've answered your prayers by now

Sarah: Whatever happened to having hope and faith?

Kyle: Disappointment got in the way

Sarah (choked up): Maybe you should sleep with the girl next door. She can give us a baby.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: We have guests back at the house. Pops is keeping them company as we speak.

Sarah (excited): I love house guests

Place: The house (Sarah and Kyle's home)

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand, he walks through the front door): We are home

Pops: Its about time

Sarah: I am sorry for the delay. I was at the church praying for a baby.

The Three guests (three angels undercover): The lord will bless you with a baby

(And then Sarah laughed until her dream became a reality nine months later. John was born to his parents via an emergency caesarean section. Pops embraced his tiny miracle.)


	17. Visions of The Future

Sarah's p.o.v. (Lena Headey)

Transitional transformation, our daily gradual metamorphosis

Headstrong diehard freewill

Euphoria

Realm of no return

Eternal burning sensation

An uncaptured ghost

Lovable muse of mine

Infinite small wonder

Zenith

Earthshaking revelations

Numerous doomsday prophecies

Incalculable expiration dates

These fragile mortal heartbeats

Houses without good strong foundations

Echoes in the absence of voices

Ninety-nine unborn dreams

Dreamlessly float in the air tonight


	18. Endless, kindness is long lasting

Kyle's p.o.v. (Jonathan Jackson)

Wisdom requires having a heart that is halfcracked open.

Endless, kindness is a long-lasting memory.

Time recaptures and erases our past history.

Your heart runs as fast as a horse.

Your abrupt early departure doesn't make any sense.

Your absence won't get any better or worse.

Halfcracked open is your jar of secrets and regrets.

I wonder if you have reached the place where you can

finally shine like a star? I wonder if the war inside your

mind has ended?


	19. Race Against Time

John's p.o.v. (Thomas Dekker)

Here comes the bleeding part.

Here comes the crying and screaming part.

Here comes the goodbye part of our story.

Uncertainty left you empty and barren.

Your name and concerns fell upon many deaf ears except for mine.

I held you long and close.

In the shadows of crosses, your eyes were the prettiest hue.

I had no clue that you were dying.

I was blinded by the blue sky hovering above us.

You gave up the ghost and the music was lost forever.

Your demise, newly discovered paradise, doesn't make any sense at all.

In the shadows of lions, I learned how to crawl and walk again.


	20. A Crazy Mad World

Sarah's p.o.v

Passing time like there is no tomorrow

A crazy mad world

Such bloody chaos

Such a beautiful hot mess

I am no mere ordinary person


End file.
